Champion of the Fierce Fight
is the 27th episode of Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on October 7th, 2006. Plot The episode opens up with Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra discussing their concerns over a forecoming omen that could endanger Earth, after Father's old war wound beginning to hurt him for the first time in 30,000 years. Meanwhile back on Earth, The GUYS crew is seen cleaning up and rearranging their HQ (after the events of the previous episode) when Toriyama and Maru enter the scene to voice his concerns over the appearances of Chronorm and Lesser Bogar being connected to the recent appearance of Yapool and his Super Beasts. As a result, he announces to GUYS that METEOR as asked them to choose another Maquette Monster to aid them in future battles (as well as evaluate their performances in battle). At first, the members of GUYS are reluctant to go through with the idea due to their belief that Miclas and Windom have been helpful enough in the past, but when Teppei expresses excitement at the opportunity, they decide to go through with the analysis. After analyzing some of the available monsters (Gudon, Birdon, Twin Tail, and Bemstar), GUYS eventually comes around with the idea, especially after Toriyama reveals that some monsters were made that GUYS did not fight, including Eleking and Zetton. Mirai begins to show his reluctance witih the idea after learning that METEOR also made a Maquette of Ultraman Mebius, which make him uncomfortable. Teppei then suggests to everyone that the best way to find out who would be the best candidate to be their next Maquette monster would be to have them fight on GUYS's own computer. As the Eager members of GUYS squabble to pick their monsters, Toriyama tries to take Zetton as his chosen monster, only to drop the capsule during the scuffle, damaging it. Oblivious to the damage, Toriyama tests Zetton out against Teppei, who uses Gudon in battle. Zetton makes quick work of Gudon, but the damage that was done is quickly revealed. The Maquette Zetton goes on a rampage, destroying the virtual simulator it was placed it. In doing so, GUYS's whole computer system starts malfunctioning, putting everyone in danger. Toriyama and Teppei remove the capsule from the computer to try and stop the monster, but with the no success. With the Zetton now endangering GUYS's network and core system, the HQ goes on lockdown to try and immobilize it. Teppei then gets the idea to try and fight the Maquette Zetton with the simulation, with the only monster capable of stopping it: the Marquette Ultraman Mebius. However, GUYS squabble yet again to try and gain control over the Ultra, confusing the poor Maquette Monster into attacking Zetton with its Mebium Shoot. Like the original, the Zetton absorbs and redirects the beam right back at the Maquette Ultra, defeating it with ease. While everyone is arguing, Mirai quietly leaves to take care of the situation himself. Finding a solitary computer, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius and digitizes himself into the computer to face Zetton himself. At first Mebius has a difficult time in fighting the berserk Maquette monster, but after hearing the members of GUYS motivating him to keep fighting, Mebius regains his strength in fighting off the Zetton. Miclas and Windom are also added to the system to assist the Ultra in fighting after with the combined strength of both monsters and Ultra, the Zetton is destroyed and the network is repaired. In the end, GUYS agrees to close down the project and that Miclas and Windom are still their most suitable choice for Maquette monsters. Mirai however (whom had returned from before) is greeted by the bain of everyone else for believing that he had abandoned them in battle (with the exception of Shingo Sakomizu.) The vengeful members of GUYS then seize Mirai and tickle him to get back at him. Back in the Land of Light however, Ultra Father states that his premonition of Earth's safety will soon come true. Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Mebius Kaiju *Lim Eleking *Zetton (also as a ghost in stock footage from "Cry from Space") *Gudon *Ultraman Mebius (Marquette) *Miclas *Windom *Cherubim (stock footage) *Gomora (stock footage; ghost; cameo) *Telesdon (stock footage; ghost; cameo) *Birdon (stock footage) *Twin Tail (stock footage) *Bemstar (stock footage) *Eleking (mentioned) DVD Release *Ultraman Mebius Volume 7 features episodes 25-28. Trivia *This episode is a major homage to the series, Denkou Choujin Gridman, a series about a digital superhero cop who goes into computers to fight evil monsters. The series was also made by Tsuburaya Productions. *This is the first episode in the series to open up with the showcasing of the previous Ultras before Mebius. These openings would last for about mid-way through the series and quietly stopped. *Few of the mentioned monsters are given reasons as to why they were not chosen: **Gudon was not chosen due to his burrowing ability being a problem if his one-minute time limit were to expire while underground. **Birdon was not chosen because the poison in its sacs is an environmental hazard. **Twin Tail was not chosen due to his limited capabilities. **Bemstar was not chosen due to Marina's refusal to work with it after she was nearly eaten by the actual monster. *The Maquette Zetton and Mebius' battle is an homage to the battle between the original Ultraman and Zetton. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Ultraman Mebius